Hana No Kusari
by Chiharu Kasumioji
Summary: Permohonanku hanya satu. Bisakah kau melihatku seperti saat kau melihatnya? Sebentar,hanya sebentar saja. Apakah permohonanku terlalu berat? Jika iya, maka aku akan menyerah pada hatiku dan melepasmu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hana No Kusari**

 **Disclaimer : NARUTO - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE NGGAK KARUAN, HANCUR, DLL, DSB.**

 **If You Don't Like This Story, DON'T READ!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Tunggu!" seruan itu berasal dari seorang gadis cantik yang tampak tererengah-engah setelah sedaritadi berlari. Wajahnya yang memerah tertunduk menghindari tatapan datar dari pemuda di depannya. Koridor yang sepi membuat detak jantungnya bertalu-talu karena gugup yang menyerangnya.

Menatap datar gadis di depannya, pemuda bersurai dark blue tersebut tampak acuh dan lebih memilih kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya guna meninggalkan gadis tersebut. Menyadari bahwa pemuda yang di sukainya pergi, gadis itu mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mendeklarasikan keinginannya. "Aku menyukaimu, Senpai! Kumohon jadilah kekasihku!" serunya kembali membuat langkah pemuda dengan model rambut emo tersebut terhenti.

Menoleh sekilas. "Enyah dari hadapanku." ujarnya dingin dan menusuk. Membuat gadis yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya tersebut terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar takut menahan tangis. Tidak menyangka pernyataan cintanya mendapat penenolakan bahkan pengusiran dingin dan menusuk.

Pemuda tampan tersebut kembali melangkah, tidak peduli akan perasaan gadis di belakangnya seperti apa. Tidak menyadari ada sepasang amethyst yang menatapnya sendu dari balik tembok.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

"Ne, Hinata.. Kau pulang dengan siapa hari ini?" tanya gadis bersurai pink lembut pada gadis indigo di depannya yang tampak masih sibuk memasukkan perlengkapan sekolahnya dalam tas.

Keadaan kelas memang sudah sepi sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu. Menyisakan beberapa murid yang masih betah berlama-lama berada di dalam kelas.

"Bukankah aku selalu pulang sendiri, Sakura?" jawab serta tanya gadis bersurai indigo tersebut seraya tersenyum kecil. "Kita sudah berteman hampir 2 minggu, tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh main ke rumahmu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah masam.

"Iya, Sakura benar! Kenapa?" ujar gadis bercepol dua yang entah muncul darimana serta merta ikut dalam obrolan.

Sudah hampir 3 minggu Hinata bersekolah di St. Konoha Higschool setelah memutuskan kembali ke Jepang setelah 7 tahun lamanya menetap di Amerika. Dan hampir 2 minggu Hinata berteman dengan dua gadis di hadapannya tersebut. Berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang menatapnya acuh dan tidak peduli. Kedua gadis di depannya malah tersenyum hangat kearahnya dan mengajaknya bicara sampai akhirnya kedua gadis tersebut menjadi teman pertamanya di sekolah ini.

"Maaf.. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa.." ujar Hinata pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Bukan berarti dirinya tidak benar-benar menganggap kedua gadis di depannya ini teman. Tapi dirinya punya alasan kenapa sampai sekarang penolakan harus selalu ia ucapkan disaat kedua temannya ingin berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Haaah.. Mau bagaimana lagi, tapi kapan-kapan kau harus mengajak kami ke rumahmu!"

"Ahh, pelankan suara cemprengmu itu, Tenten!" ketus Sakura seraya memegang telinganya yang berdenging mendengar lengkingan suara cempreng Tenten. "Berisik! Suaramu juga cempreng!" sahut Tenten tak kalah ketus. Membuat Hinata tersenyum dalam diam dan berterimakasih karena memiliki teman seperti keduanya.

"Baiklah, kami pulang duluan ya Hinata.." Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tangannya melambai pada Sakura dan Tenten yang telah melewati pintu kelas.

Sepeninggal Sakura dan Tenten, Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah menuju jendela kelas yang berada dilantai 3 tersebut guna menikmati hembusan angin di sore hari. Amethystnya terpejam menikmati belaian angin yang menerpa kulit wajahnya lembut.

Ingatan Hinata kembali ke saat dimana dirinya memutuskan untuk kembali ke negara kelahirannya, Jepang. Ayah dan Ibunya sempat menentang keras keinginannya, begitupun juga Kakaknya yang turut menentang dirinya. Namun tekadnya sudah bulat untuk kembali ke Jepang karena janjinya pada seseorang di masa lalunya. Bermodal keberanian yang dirinya kumpulkan, ia meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya juga Kakaknya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja dan akan menjaga dirinya sebaik mungkin. Memang mustahil membuat Ayahnya memberi ijin untuk dirinya kembali menetap di Jepang, namun entah dapat keajaiban darimana, sang Ayah tiba-tiba menyetujui keinginannya.

Yang malah membuatnya mendapatkan kenyataan pahit disaat Hatinya belum ia persiapkan menerima kenyataan tersebut.

Amethyst indahnya terbuka perlahan. Memandang langit sore yang tampak indah sejauh mata memandang. Mulai beranjak dari posisinya, kaki mungilnya melangkah mendekati mejanya dan mengambil tas miliknya. Langkahnya yang pelan membawa dirinya melewati pintu kelasnya.

Langkahnya amat pelan melewati koridor-koridor yang berada di lantai tiga sampai seseorang melewatinya begitu saja seakan dirinya tidak ada.

-DEG-

Lagi, perasaan sesak itu muncul dalam hati Hinata. Menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, amethystnya menatap sendu punggung tegap seseorang yang baru saja melewatinya sampai sosok tersebut menghilang di belokan koridor.

Kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Keinginan Hinata sekarang hanya satu, yaitu sampai ketempat itu. Tempat dimana dirinya bisa menenangkan diri juga hatinya yang bergemuruh sesak.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

"Kenapa masih belum pulang ya.." gumam seorang wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala empat, tampak gelisah memikirkan sesuatu. Tangannya telaten menata perlengkapan makan di meja makan, namun tak bisa di pungkiri kalau pikirannya melayang tak tentu arah.

"Apa perlu aku jemput?" sahut pemuda tampan dengan surai raven panjangnya yg diikat rapi seraya bangkit dari kursi yang di dudukinya, bersiap meninggalkan meja makan.

"Kalau begitu tolong je-" belum selesai wanita cantik tersebut berucap. Perkataannya terpotong oleh suara datar dari arah tangga. "Dia bukan anak kecil yang perlu diantar jemput." sahut suara tersebut datar dan acuh. Merasa tidak peduli pada sosok yang di khawatirkan Kakak dan Ibunya.

Merasa perkataan sang adik sedikit kasar. Pemuda tampan dengan surai panjangnya yang di ikat rapi tersebut menatap sang adik yang berdiri di bawah tangga datar, tak lupa dirinya juga memperingati."Jaga bicaramu." ucapnya datar. Namun kelihatannya tidak berpengaruh pada pemuda bersurai dark blue dengan model emo tersebut yang tampak acuh dan lebih memilih melangkah mendekati meja makan. "Hn." sahutnya tidak peduli seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping kakaknya berada.

"Tadaima.." suara lembut tersebut membuat wanita yang sedaritadi hanya diam melihat ajang adu tatapan datar kedua putranya tersebut segera menolehkan kepala ke asal suara.

"Hinata-chan! Kenapa baru pulang?" ujar wanita cantik tersebut seraya berjalan kearah gadis indigo yang berada diambang pintu. Gadis indigo yang ternyata Hinata tersenyum kecil seraya minta maaf. "Gomen ne, Mikoto-ba-san.. Tadi-"

Ucapan Hinata mengantung karena lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa kelu untuk berucap. "- ada tugas tambahan dari Kaichou.." lanjutnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan bertengger di bibir mungilnya. Mendengar jawaban Hinata membuat wanita bernama Mikoto tersebut mengangguk mengerti lantas menepuk kepala Hinata pelan. "Mandilah dulu, lalu segera turun untuk makan malam ne, Hinata-chan?" ucap Mikoto seraya tersenyum simpul.

Hinata hanya menurut lantas segera menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada. "Hinata-chan terlihat pucat.." gumaman tersebut berasal dari celah bibir Mikoto sepeninggal Hinata. Dua pemuda dengan ekspresi datar yang berada diruang makan dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas meski gumaman itu sangat kecil.

-SREEEK-

Bunyi kursi yang di geser membuat dua kepala berbeda warna rambut menoleh secara bersamaan menatap sang empunya kursi yang tampak akan beranjak meninggalkan meja makan. "Mau kemana?" tanya pemuda besurai raven pada pemuda emo yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya. "Bukan urusanmu." jawabnya datar.

"Semakin hari sikapnya semakin dingin.. Kaa-san jadi khawatir.." ungkapan itu terdengar sendu di telinga pemuda raven yang menatap kepergian adiknya datar. "Semua hal dapat berubah, Kaa-san, Semua.." sahutnya ringan mencoba menenangkan sang Ibu. Meski dirinya tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Aku akan memanggil Tou-san." ungkapnya mengalihkan perhatian sang Ibu seraya berdiri meninggalkan meja makan.

XMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMXMX

Hinata baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan tampilan yang lebih segar karena sudah mandi. Mengenakan kaos polos berwarna kuning pastel dengan celana jeans pendek sebatas lutut, membuatnya tampak lebih manis dengan rambut panjangnya yang di ikat longgar. Jemarinya sigap memegang kenop pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya sampai sebuah suara datar menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Menikmati jalan-jalan soremu?" ujar suara tersebut datar tanpa intonasi sedikit pun.

Menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. Amethyst Hinata menangkap sosok pemuda emo kini tengah berdiri menyender di daun pintu kamar berwarna coklat bertuliskan 'TAKA' dibelakang tubuh tegapnya.

"M-maaf sudah membuat semua khawatir.." sergah Hinata amat pelan seraya menunduk dalam, tak berani menatap wajah tampan pemuda emo di depannya. "Kau bercanda?" sahut pemuda itu tetap datar.

Kepala dengan surai indigo tersebut terangkat, membuat Amethystnya dapat menatap wajah dingin pemuda emo di depannya yang kini melangkah pelan mendekat kearahnya berdiri mematung. "Berhenti berlagak sok kuat di hadapanku karena itu sangat memuakkan." bisik pemuda emo tersebut di telinga kanan Hinata. Suaranya yang dingin dan menusuk tepat menembus pertahanan Hinata. Membuat gadis indigo itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, menahan gemuruh sesak yang kembali menyerang dadanya.

"K-kenapa?" cicit Hinata saat pemuda emo tersebut menarik wajahnya kembali. "K-kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini, Sasuke-kun?" lanjut Hinata, membuat iris segelap langit di malam hari milik pemuda emo tersebut menatapnya kian dingin.

"Karena aku membenci keberadaanmu." desis Sasuke tajam dan segera pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata mati-matian menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah. Dia sudah menyiapkan hatinya untuk jawaban apapun yang akan Sasuke katakan padanya. Namun kembali lagi bahwa hatinya tidak sekuat besi.

MXMXMX-TO BE CONTINUED-XMXMXM

NOTE : maaf karena lebay dan sampai jumpa di next chapter..?

(• ˆˆ •)v


	2. Chapter 2

**Hana No Kusari**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : NARUTO - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE NGGAK KARUAN, HANCUR, DLL DSB.**

 **If You Don't Like This Story, DON'T READ!**

 **..**

Makan malam telah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu. Para penghuni rumah mewah ini juga sudah kembali ke ruangannya masing-masing terkecuali Itachi sang sulung Uchiha yang tengah pergi keluar rumah karena ada urusan mendesak. Mikoto berjalan perlahan, kaki jenjangnya menapaki lantai kayu yang dipoles begitu mengkilat dibawahnya. Onyksnya terpejam ketika dirinya berhenti tepat diantara daun pintu kamar yang berhadapan. Onyksnya bergulir dari pintu sebelah kirinya lalu sebelah kanannya yang tertutup rapat. Melihat pintu disebelah kirinya sekejap, lantas bergulir menatap pintu disebelah kanannya yang bertuliskan -TAKA- jemarinya sigap memegang knop pintu tersebut tak lupa mengetuk pintu itu terlebih dulu.

"Boleh Kaa-san masuk?" Tanya Mikoto pada seseorang yang berada di dalam kamar bertuliskan -TAKA- tersebut. Mendengar sahutan singkat dari si empunya kamar membuat Mikoto langsung saja memutar kenop pintu dan masuk tak lupa menutup kembali pintunya. "Apa Kaa-san mengganggumu?" tanyanya lagi tak lupa duduk di tepi kasur milik sang putra yang tampak sibuk dengan buku di genggamannya.

"Hn, ada apa Kaa-san?"

"Kaa-san ingin bicara padamu, Sasuke.."

"Bicara saja, aku mendengarkan."

"Ini.. Ini tentang, Hinata-chan.."

Gerak jemari Sasuke yang sigap membalik halaman buku di genggamannya lantas terhenti saat Ibunya menyebutkan inti topik dari pembicaraan. Bibir tipisnya terkatup rapat dengan sorot mata dingin yang tentu saja tak ia perlihatkan pada sang Ibu dan memilih mendekatkan buku di tangannya ke wajah mengerasnya. "Ada apa dengannya?" lanjut Sasuke masih menjadikan si buku tak bersalah sebagai tameng. Membuat sang Ibu sedih adalah hal yang sangat ia hindari, dan jika itu berkaitan dengan gadis yang namanya baru saja disebut. Sasuke harus pintar menguasai diri karena Ibunya sangat menyayangi gadis itu. Dan tidak mungkin baginya secara frontal dan gamblang memperlihatkan ketidak sukaannya pada gadis itu di hadapan sang Ibu.

Ck!

"Bisakah.. Kau pulang sekolah bersamanya mulai besok?" tanya Mikoto tetap memandang Sasuke yang sibuk dengan bukunya. "Kenapa?" Sasuke menyahut dengan suaranya yang lebih berat, seakan enggan menyahut.

"Akan sangat berbahaya jika seorang gadis pulang kelewat sore hanya sendiri, Sasuke.. Dan.."

"Kaa-san khawatir Hinata-chan belum punya teman di sekolah barunya.." lanjut Mikoto pelan.

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar. "Dia bukan anak kecil." sahut Sasuke acuh yang langsung saja dihadiahi tatapan tak percaya dari sang Ibu. "Sasuke.." lirih Mikoto.

Sasuke mencengkram erat buku di genggamannya. Mencoba menenangkan emosinya, lantas menaruh buku yang sedaritadi digenggamnya ke atas meja belajar. "Hn, aku akan melakukannya."

Kontan saja ucapan Sasuke membuat seulas senyum muncul di wajah ayu sang Ibu. "Benarkah?!" seru Mikoto agak keras.

"Hn."

"Haaah, kalau begini Kaa-san sudah lega.." lanjut Mikoto seraya beranjak dari duduknya. "Kaa-san percaya padamu, Sasuke.." ucap Mikoto dan segera pergi dari kamar putra bungsunya.

Sasuke menatap datar pintu kamarnya yang baru saja ditutup sang Ibu. Memejamkan mata sesaat dan membukanya kembali. Tatapan datarnya berubah menjadi dingin.

Mengambil kembali buku yang sempat di taruhnya."Kenapa kau muncul lagi dan mengacaukan semuanya." desis Sasuke seraya melempar bukunya kesembarang arah.

**Asyah**

Pagi seperti biasanya di kediaman Uchiha. Tampak seorang gadis dengan surai indigonya tengah memotong tamagoyaki menjadi potongan sedang dan menaruhnya dalam kotak kayu yang sudah diisinya dengan nasi. "Sedang membuat bekal?" menoleh keasal suara bariton di belakangnya. "U-umn.. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan untuk Itachi-nii.." sahut gadis indigo tersebut diselingi senyum kecil di bibir mungilnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Hinata."

"T-tapi aku ingin.." sahut Hinata tetap tersenyum.

Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil -amat kecil- melihat Hinata yang kembali berbalik untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. "Dimana yang lain?" tanya Itachi mengambil tempat duduk kemudian mendudukinya. "Umn, Mikoto ba-san sedang mengantar Fugaku oji-san ke depan.." Sahut Hinata yang membuat Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sasuke?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Ano.. Sa-"

-SREEEK-

Tubuh mungil Hinata menegang saat telinganya mendengar bunyi kursi yg digeser kasar, tidak perlu menoleh pun Hinata tahu siapa yang mungkin menggesernya. "Kau tampak kacau, Sasuke." Itachi berujar seraya melirik sang adik melalui ekor matanya.

"Berhenti bicara yang tidak perlu, Aniki."

Itachi hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh mendengar jawaban sang adik dan lebih memilih memakan sarapannya. Begitupun Sasuke yang turut menyantap sarapannya dalam diam. Membuat suasana di meja makan terasa dingin tanpa hadirnya sang nyonya Uchiha.

"Ohayou, Itachi, Sasuke.." Mikoto muncul dan ikut bergabung di meja makan. Menyapa kedua putranya yang tengah memakan sarapan paginya dengan khidmat, tak lupa dirinya turut tersenyum menatap punggung mungil Hinata yang masih saja sibuk menata bekal buatannya. "Ohayou/Hn." Itachi dan Sasuke menyahut secara bersamaan seperti biasa, singkat dan datar. Membuat Mikoto menekuk alisnya melihat tingkah dari kedua putranya yang sama persis seperti sang suami, Uchiha Fugaku. Berpikir kenapa dirinya tidak memiliki seorang putri yang pasti akan mewarisi sifatnya, tapi sayangnya kenyataan memaparkan bahwa dirinya hanya memiliki dua putra sedingin es. "Haaah, Kenapa diantara kalian tidak ada yang mirip dengan Kaa-san?" ujar Mikoto ringan.

"Bukankah Sasuke mirip Kaa-san?"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Baka Aniki?"

"Memang apa yang ku katakan, hm?"

"Ck! Terserah."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar obrolan dua bersaudara dibelakangnya. Tidak menyangka setelah beberapa minggu tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, baru kali ini dirinya mendengar Itachi dan Sasuke berbicara 'normal' layaknya saudara kebanyakan. Sedang Mikoto hanya menghela nafas melihat putra-putranya. "Untung saja sekarang ada Hinata-chan! Jadi Kaa-san tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi di rumah besar ini.." perkataan Mikoto yang riang sukses membuat Sasuke menaruh kembali gelas berisi jus tomat yang sudah menempel di bibirnya ke meja.

"Aku selesai." Sasuke berujar, lantas berdiri dari duduknya. "Sudah selesai? Kenapa tidak minum jus tomatmu, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto. "Ada pertemuan anggota club basket." tanpa menoleh, Sasuke melangkah tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang melihatnya dalam diam.

"Sasuke! Tunggu Hinata-chan!" seru Mikoto pelan saat melihat Sasuke terus melangkah tanpa menunggu Hinata. Mendengar seruan sang Ibu, Sasuke lantas memberhentikan langkahnya dan menunggu gadis Indigo di belakangnya yang kini tampak gelagapan. "A-aku berangkat, Mikoto ba-san, Itachi-nii!" Hinata berucap dengan agak keras dan langsung mengikuti Sasuke yang kembali berjalan menuju pintu. "Hati-hati dijalan anak-anak!" balas Mikoto.

"Kaa-san harap, Sasuke menepati kata-katanya.." menoleh menatap sang Ibu, Itachi lantas bertanya akan maksud dari ucapan sang Ibu barusan. "Apa maksud Kaa-san?" tanya Itachi sedikit penasaran.

"Kaa-san meminta Sasuke untuk pulang sekolah bersama Hinata-chan.." ungkap Mikoto. Itachi melihat wajah sang Ibu yang tampak murung saat menatap kepergian Sasuke dan Hinata. Jelas, Itachi bisa menebak akan alasan dibalik kemurungan sang Ibu, namun dirinya memilih untuk diam.

-Drrt, Drrt, Drrt-

Bunyi yang berasal dari ponsel di saku celana hitam yang dikenakannya membuat Itachi mengalihkan perhatiannya dan lekas meraih ponsel tersebut. Begitupun Mikoto yang kini menatap penasaran pada Itachi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi pada seseorang diseberang telepon.

"Kenapa tidak menghubungi Hidan?"

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana."

Putus Itachi mengakhiri percakapan dan lekas menaruh kembali ponselnya ke saku celana yang dikenakannya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Mikoto mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya, yang disambut Itachi dengan senyum ringan seraya menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya. "Tidak ada, aku berangkat Kaa-san." pamit Itachi mendapat anggukan pelan dari Mikoto, tak lupa senyum turut ia peruntunkan untuk sang putra sulung.

**Asyah**

"Bahkan siput yang berlendir bisa lebih berguna darimu dan tidak merepotkan."

Lagi, gadis indigo itu hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum pedih mendapati kalimat sindiran pemuda emo yang berjalan di depannya. "Maaf sudah merepotkan, Sasuke-kun.." sesal gadis indigo yang ternyata Hinata. Kepalanya tertunduk tak berani menatap punggung kokoh Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya. Bukannya ia sengaja ingin memperlambat perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah. Namun ia mengingat dengan baik bahwa Sasuke tidak menyukai jika dirinya berada dekat dengan pemuda emo tersebut.

"Ck!" decak Sasuke semakin meninggalkan Hinata dibelakangnya yang kini tampak gelagapan. "Ano.. Tu-tunggu a-"

-Brukkk-

Tubuh mungil Hinata terhempas ke permukaan aspal yang keras saat tak sengaja menabrak tubuh tegap seseorang. Salahnya juga karena tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan baik saat berusaha mengejar Sasuke. "Apa kau tak apa?" tanya seorang dengan suara baritonya yang datar.

Tidak, itu bukan suara Sasuke. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata menahan agar liquid bening tidak tumpah dari pelupuk matanya. Disana, Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Sasuke samasekali tidak berhenti untuk menolongnya. Bahkan sekedar berbalik pun, tidak.

Hinata menatap punggung kokoh Sasuke yang semakin mengecil karena semakin menjauh dengan sendu. Merasa dirinya sendiri begitu memuakkan karena perasaan aneh yang bercokol di dalam hatinya. Apa yang dirinya harap sebenarnya? Sasuke berhenti dan menolongnya? Memberikan uluran tangannya pada dirinya? Itu hanya akan terjadi di dalam mimpinya saja! Tidak akan terjadi saat kedua amethystnya terbuka sadar. Perasaan aneh yang terus saja menggerogotinya ini begitu membuatnya tersiksa. Ia sadar akan penolakan Sasuke terhadap dirinya saat ia baru kembali dari Amerika dan memilih menetap di Jepang -kediaman Uchiha- karena persyaratan dari kedua orang tuanya. Onyks Sasuke bahkan memandangnya penuh dengan sorot kebencian. Tapi apa daya? Hatinya memberontak menginginkan untuk tetap berada di dekat Sasuke meski rasa sakitlah yang selalu ia dapat. "Kau tak apa, Nona?" lagi, suara bariton itu terdengar datar ditelinga Hinata yang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Hinata segera mengambil tas miliknya dan meminta maaf pada sosok yang ditabraknya. "M-maaf! A-ku kurang berhati-hati.." ujar Hinata sambil membungkuk dan segera berlari tanpa melihat wajah dari sosok yang di tabraknya. Membiarkan sosok pemuda bersurai putih tersebut menatap kepergiannya dalam diam.

Pemuda bersurai putih tersebut masih berdiri menatap kepergian Hinata yang bisa dibilang -seenaknya- dengan tatapan datar sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi. "Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kita akan terlambat kalau kau terus berdiri disitu, dasar!" seru seorang pemuda bersurai putih agak kebiruan dari kejauhan. Disampingnya ada pemuda bertubuh kekar dengan surai oranye yang tampak tenang memperhatikan. "Kalau kau terus berdiri disitu, kita akan terlambat!" sambungnya lagi, memperingati.

Mendengar kata terlambat membuat pemuda dengan surai putih itu lantas pergi dari tempatnya berdiri dan melangkah menuju dua pemuda dengan surai kontras di depan sana, tidak ingin jika sampai dirinya benar terlambat. "Sebenarnya kau lihat apa disana?" tanya pemuda bersurai putih agak kebiruan tersebut, penasaran.

"Tidak ada."

"Kau merahasiakan sesuatu dari kami?"

"Hn."

"Jawab yang benar, dasar!"

"Kau berisik, Suigetsu.." kali ini suara bariton pemuda oranye yang terdengar begitu berat dan sangat pas dengan tubuhnya yang kekar. Sedang pemuda bersurai putih kebiruan yang dipanggil Suigetsu hanya mendengus. "Kau yang berisik, Jugo!" dengusnya yang mendapat lirikan malas dari si empunya nama yang baru saja disebut.

"Berhenti bicara tidak berguna karena kita hampir terlambat."

Suigetsu dan Jugo berhenti bicara lantas mengikui pemuda bersurai putih yang barusaja melewati keduanya tanpa membuka suara kembali karena benar, mereka memang sudah hampir terlambat.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Hontou ni Gomennasai..  
*ojigi*

maaf karena chap 2 ini tambah aneh dan gaje..

Karena memang keadaan saya memang kurang fit..

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mampir membaca HNK chap 1 dan tak lupa meripiu, memfollow dan memfav HNK pdahal alurnya gaje dan monoton..

Ada sedikit perubahan dalam penulisan saya dan pasti udah keliatan jelas perbedaan dari chap 1 dan chap ini, kan?

Yup, itu dia jika minna-tachi sudah mengetahui perbedaannya..

Akhir kata, salam dua jari..

(• ˆˆ •)V


	3. Chapter 3

**Hana No Kusari**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : NARUTO - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE NGGAK KARUAN, ANCUR, LEBAY, DLL, DSB.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, DON'T READ!**

 **(Note : silahkan tekan tombol Back jika tidak suka)**

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

.

"Ta!"

"Nata!"

"Hinata!"

"Ahk! M—maaf aku tidak mendengarmu Sakura." Sesal Hinata yang masih tampak terkejut.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Sakura bertanya dengan tatapan khawatir. Bagaimana tidak khawatir jka sahabat indigonya menjadi lebih pendiam dan terlihat sering melamun selama seminggu terakhir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Sakura." Balas Hinata seraya tersenyum, berharap senyumannya bisa terlihat meyakinkan.

"Jangan berbohong! Katakan saja ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Atau kau rindu keluargamu Hinata?" Sambung sebuah suara yang tak lain milik gadis bercepol yang kini duduk manis di samping Sakura yang mengangguk setuju atas perkataannya.

Tersenyum, Hinata tidak mungkin memberitahukan masalahnya yang rumit pada dua gadis di depannya. Bukan berarti Hinata tidak menganggap keduanya sahabat, Tapi Hinata hanya tidak mau membebani mereka dengan masalahnya yang memang hanya ia yang bisa menyelesaikannya. Terlebih ini karena Hinata tidak mau kedua gadis didepannya berpikiran buruk apalagi sampai beranggapan **dia** jahat padanya.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf membuat kalian khawatir." Ucap Hinata disertai gelengan kepala.

Sakura dan Tenten saling tatap satu sama lain. Ada raut sedih yang terpancar dari wajah keduanya ketika mendengar jawaban Hinata. " Ini pasti karena Uchiha itu!" Ketus Sakura.

Hinata terlihat kaget namun tetap berusaha menguasai dirinya agar terlihat biasa saja. "A—ano, kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu Sa—"

"Hampir semua murid kelas satu membicarakanmu dan Uchiha itu, Hinata." Tenten memotong ucapan Hinata. Ini kenyataannya, hampir semua murid kelas satu membicarakan Hinata dan Sasuke.

Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni tebalnya. Awalnya ia berpikir kalau Sakura dan Tenten tidak mendengar gosip tentang dirinya. "Bukan, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Kau teman kami Hinata. Jika itu hal baik maka kami akan turut senang mendengarnya. Tapi jika hal buruk yang di ucap meraka tentangmu, kami tidak bisa terima itu." Ucap Tenten panjang lebar.

"Tenten benar Hinata." Tambah Sakura.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Hinata bukannya tidak tahu akan gosip yang beredar tentang dirinya. Ia tentu saja mendengarnya namun apa yang bisa ia katakan? Membela diri? Untuk apa? Memang benar tentang gosip yang beredar bahwa dirinya jauh-jauh pindah sekolah hanya karena ingin mengejar Sasuke. Tidak tahu malu? Ya, jika Hinata tahu malu Hinata akan menyerah sejak penolakan pertama Sasuke terhadap dirinya. Pengganggu? Ya, Hinata mengakuinya. Dia memang sudah menjadi pengganggu dalam kehidupan Sasuke. Apalagi julukan yang mereka beri untuknya? Menyedihkan? Perusak hubungan orang? Jalang? Jantung Hinata terasa perih mengingat julukan terakhir yang ditujukan padanya. Salahkah jika dia menginginkan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas memusatkan perhatiannya pada ketua club pecinta bunga yang menjadi idola para murid itu? Menutup telinga dan mata menjadi pilihan Hinata demi menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Umn, Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh..." Ujar Hinata seraya mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sakura dan Tenten. Berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa." Lanjut Hinata meyakinkan.

"Hinata..."

"Sungguh Sakura, aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar Hinata yang melihat raut ke khawatiran dari wajah Sakura.

"Kalau mereka macam-macam padamu, awas saja! Akan kubuat riasan wajah mereka berantakan!" Tenten berseru kencang, mengundang perhatian seluruh murid yang berada dalam kelas tertuju padanya.

"T—tenten, pelankan suaramu." Bisik Hinata yang merasa tak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat?" Ketus Sakura. Seluruh murid yang tadinya memperhatikan ketiganya kini kembali ke kesibukannya masing-masing.

Hinata bersyukur memiliki keduanya sebagai sahabat selama dirinya berada di Jepang. Sedikit banyak hal itu dapat membuat hari-hari Hinata berwarna, bukan hanya kelabu seperti saat berada si rumah.

* * *

 ****Asyah****

* * *

Hinata melangkah pelan menuju lapangan basket indoor sekolahnya sambil menenteng tas yang berisi minuman isotonik. Selain seminggu nenjadi objek bully an para murid selama itu pula Hinata menjadi manajer tim basket di sekolahnya, tugasnya memang tidak begitu berat, hanya menyiapkan keperluan para anggota tim dan membereskan perlengkapan latihan yang sudah dipakai.

"Yo Hinata!" Sapa seorang pemuda bersurai coklat jabrik yang memilii tato segitiga terbalik dimasing-masing pipinya.

"Eh! Kiba tidak ikut latihan?" Tanya Hinata yang penasaran melihat pemuda bertato di depannya yang biasanya selalu memakai seragam basketnya saat jam latihan kini malah absen memakainya.

"Aku ijin." Jawab Kiba seraya mengambil alih tas yang dibawa Hinata. "Biar kubantu." Lanjutnya.

" Apa ada sesuatu?" Hinata bertanya lagi untuk memastikan alasan Kiba absen dari latihan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata. Hanya saja pergelangan kaki kananku terkilir karena jatuh dari motor kemarin sore, hahaha." Ungkap Kiba ynag mendapat delikan tajam dari Hinata.

"Hei! Jangan menatapku seperti itu Hinata!" Sungut Kiba seraya menjitak kepala Hinata pelan.

"I—ittai..." Ringis Hinata seraya memegang kepalanya yang dijitak Kiba.

"Keh, Kau ini!" Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan saling melempar tawa. Tak jarang Kiba akan mengacak surai indigo Hinata dengan gemas yang membuat pipi si bungsu Hyuuga itu menggembung lucu.

"Lihat dia, sekarang dia mendekati Kiba-kun."

"Dasar tidak tahu malu! Ternyata bukan hanya Sasuke-kun yang dia coba dekati."

"Dia benar-benar membuatku kesal."

Bisik-bisik itu jelas bisa Hinata dengar namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Hinata hanya mencoba peruntungannya, mencoba berada lebih dekat dengan pemuda emo yang jelas-jelas menyuruhnya berada jauh-jauh darinya. Berpikir mungkin dengan ia selalu berada di dekat Sasuke akan membuat pemuda emo itu kelak akan sedikit lembut padanya.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka!" Ujar Kiba pelan.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kiba yang juga menatapnya. Senyum tiga jari terukir di wajah pemuda pecinta anjing itu. "Iya!" Hinata tulus mengucapkannya.

"Hoi! Kenapa kau lama sekali manajer?" Seru seorang pemuda bersurai blonde yang baru saja keluar dari dalam ruangan yang di peruntunkan untuk anggota club basket.

" G—gomen ne Naruto!" Hinata lekas mengambil tas yang di pegang Kiba "Arigato Kiba!" Tak lupa berterimakasih, lantas berlari memasuki ruangan agar dapat segera menyiapkan minuman untuk para anggota club basket yang sudah selesai berlatih.

"Jangan lari nanti kau jatuh Hinata!" Seru Kiba saat melihat Hinata berlari.

"Kau perhatian sekali pada Hinata. Katakan, apa kau menyukainya eh?" Goda Naruto seraya menaik turunkan alisnya menatap Kiba. Yang ditatap hanya bisa mendengus.

"Jangan sok tahu! Dan lagi, kau tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak segera minum!" Ketus Kiba seraya melewati Naruto yang masih menatap jahil kearahnya.

"Mengaku saja."

"Berhenti bicara yang aneh-aneh!"

"Kiba-kun ternyata pemalu ya."

Mendengar suffix **kun** yang digunakan Naruto untuk memanggilnya tak ayal membuat Kiba merinding. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Kenapa? Kiba-kun tidak suka?"

"Berhe—"

"Kiba-kun..."

"Cukup! Awas kau Naruto!"

"Buahahahahaha! Hei minggir! Ada orang gila yang mengejarku!"

"Berhenti kau Naruto!"

"Kalian berdua berhenti!"

"Dia menggangguku Guy-sensei!"

"Tidak! Kiba saja yang terlalu sensitif Sensei!"

"Apa kau bilang Kuning!"

"Berhenti sekarang juga atau aku hukum kalian berlari mengitari gedung sekolah 50 kali!"

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya. Naruto dan Kiba memang tidak pernah bisa diam, selalu saja ada kegaduhan dan kejahilan yang mereka lakukan. Jika tidak menjahili satu sama lain maka mereka akan menjahili anggota club yang lain. Tak jarang Guy-sensei turut menjadi sasaran kejahilan keduanya yang berujung keduanya dihukum push up sampai 100 kali.

Mengedarkan amethystnya. Hinata menatap kesekeliling ruangan namun nihil, seseorang yang di carinya tidak ada di tempat yang biasanya.

Memantapkan diri untuk bertanya, Hinata menatap pemuda blonde yang duduk di sampingnya yang tak lain adalah saudara Naruto.

"Umn, Ano..."

"Ada apa Hinata?" Sahut pemuda itu kalem.

"A—apa Menma-senpai tahu dimana Sasuke sekarang?" Tanya Hinata dengan pipi yang merona karena malu.

"Ah, Sasuke? Dia bilang ingin ke kelas untuk mengambil sesuatu." Jawab Menma. Hinata terdiam mendengar jawaban Menma, antara ingin menyusul Sasuke atau tetap berada di ruang latihan.

Menma yang mengerti jika gadis disampingnya tengah memikirkan sesuatu lantas memberikan sebotol minuman isotonik yang masih baru pada Hinata. "Berikan ini pada Sasuke. Dia pasti sedang kehausan sekarang." Ujarnya pelan.

Hinata sempat terkejut namun sedetik kemudian seulas senyum terukir diawajah cantiknya. "Umn! Aku pergi sebentar!" Seru Hinata seraya berlari keluar ruangan.

Menma hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian Hinata. Baginya Hinata adalah gadis yang baik dan sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik.

Hinata sedikit berlari di sepanjang koridor, mencari-cari dimana keberadaan si pemuda emo. Kepala bermahkotakan indigo miliknya menyembul di celah pintu kelas sang pemuda Emo namun nihil, yang dicari tidak berada di tempat.

Ingin bertanya, namun melihat tatapan para gadis yang berada dalam kelas tersebut membuat Hinata urung untuk bertanya. Ia ke kelas itu untuk mencari si pangeran sekolah, bukan untuk mencari masalah. Jadi menyingkir adalah pilihan bijak yang diambil Hinata. Kaki mungilnya kembali melangkah mencari keberadaan Sasuke, kantin, atap sekolah, UKS, tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak ada di tempat-tempat yang sudah di datanginya hingga amethystnya menangkap sosok pemuda emo yang dicarinya tengah duduk berdua dengan gadis cantik bersurai blonde di bawah pohon yang berada di taman belakang sekolah.

'S—sasuke...'

Hinata hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut namun hatinya berkata lain dan ingin mengetahui apa yang dibicarakan keduanya. Memilih bersembunyi dibalik tembok dan berharap tidak ketahuan karena ia tidak ingin jika Sasuke nantinya akan semakin membencinya jika tahu ia menguping pembicaraannya.

"Apa sepulang sekolah nanti kau ada waktu luang Sasuke-kun?"

'Bilang tidak Sasuke.'

"Kenapa?"

'Hentikan.'

"Umn, tidak ada. Aku hanya bertanya saja." Gadis blonde itu tersenyum, aquamarine indahnya menatap bunga yang berada digenggamannya.

'Pergilah dari sana, kumohon.'

"Apa kau mau kesuatu tempat?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

'Jangan diteruskan.'

"Hihi, apa aku mudah untuk di tebak?" Tawa si gadis blonde begitu renyah, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tengah dalam keadaan gembira. Berbanding terbalik dengan gadis indingo yang kini tengah memgepalkan kedua tangannya dibalik tembok.

"Ingin kemana?" Tanya Sasuke singkat.

'Jangan.'

"Aku ingin membeli bibit bunga gomphrena. Shizune-sensei meminta club pecinta bunga untuk menanamnya." Jelas gadis cantik tersebut.

'Jangan Sasuke."

"Hn."

'Kumohon.'

"Hn apa?" Tanya gadis blonde tersebut dengan pipinya yang menggembung.

"Jangan menggembungkan pipimu seperti itu Ino." Sasuke mengulas senyum yang begitu tipis menatap gadis disampingnya.

'Kenapa?'

"Itu karena Sasuke-kun tidak menjawabku dengan benar!" Sungut gadis blonde tersebut yang ternyata bernama Ino.

'Kenapa?'

"Nanti kujemput." Ujar Sasuke singkat yang lantas saja memunculkan senyum cerah diwajah cantij Ino.

'Kenapa?'

Dimata Hinata saat ini, Sasuke dan Ino terlihat seperti pasangan yang tengah kasmaran. Ia membenci itu, namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Sasuke bahkan enggan hanya untuk sekedar menatapnya lama. Dirinya merasa apa yang dilihatnya begitu tidak adil baginya, bukankah senyum Sasuke dulu hanya tertuju padanya? Lalu kenapa sekarang sorot kebencian yang di dapatnya dari Sasuke? Apa salahnya yang tidak ia ketahui?

Tubuhnya begitu lemas, bahkan genggaman pada botol minuman ditangannya terlepas begitu saja. Kaki mungilnya emlangkah meninggalkan tempat itu tak peduli dengan botol minuman yang teronggok dilantai.

Seharusnya ia pergi sejak tadi, seharusnya memang begitu, dengan begitu mungkin ia tidak perlu melihat dan mendengar apa yang tidak ingin ia lihat atau dengar.

* * *

 ****Asyah****

* * *

"Sebelum kalian pulang, aku ingin memperingati kalian tentang pekerjaan rumah kalian. Siapapun yang tidak mengumpulkan akan menerima hukuman dariku. Mengerti?"

Seluruh murid tiba-tiba hening saat Ibiki Morino, sensei yang terkenal killer dengan dua goresan luka diwajanya menyampaikan salam perpisahan sebelum meninggalkan kelas. Bukan masalah jika hukuman yang dimaksud cuma sebatas membersihkan toilet atau membersihkan perpustakaan. Tapi hukuman yang diberi Ibiki-sensei lebih berat dari itu.

" ingatkan aku untuk tidak lupa mengerjakannya."

"Kita bisa mengerjakannya bersama-sama Tenten."

"Kau tahu kan aku masih trauma Sakura!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Tenten! Oiya, apa kau mau ikut kami ke Caffe yang baru buka di dekat stasiun kereta Hinata?" Tanya Sakura namun tidak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya.

Melihat si gadis indigo yang lagi-lagi melamun tak ayal membuat Sakura dan Tenten menghela nafas pelan. "Hinata?"

"Y—ya?" Sahut Hinata gelagapan.

"Kau mau ikut kami ke Caffe yang baru buka di dekat stasiun kereta atau tidak?" Kali ini Tenten yang menawarkan ajakan.

"A—aku tidak bisa, maaf..." Sesal Hinata, kepalanya tertunduk. Bukan ia tidak mau ikut, hanya saja ia memang tidak bisa ikut.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, jangan meminta maaf! Lain kali saja kita pergi bertiga!" Ujar Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalua begitu kami duluan ya Hinata! Sampai jumpa besok!" Lanjut Tenten seraya berdiri dri duduknya, diikuti Sakura yang juga turut berdiri seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata. "Sampai Jumpa besok pagi Hinata!"

"Umn! Sampai jumpa besok pagi." Hinata turut melambaikan tangannya menatapa sosok Sakura dan Tenten yang sudah keluar melewati pintu.

Seperti biasa, Hinata selalu keluar disaat keadaan sekolah mulai sepi. Kaki mungilnya melangkah menuju parkiran sepeda. Dia harus cepat jika tidak ingin mendapat tatapan nyalang dari Sasuke atau bahkan ditinggal. Tapi sepertinya hari ini bebeda karena amethyst Hinata menangkap sosok Sasue yang masih menunggunya di parkiran sepeda.

"G—gomen Sasuke! A—aku m—membuat Sasuke menunggu—"

"Jangan bercanda."

"E—eh?"

"Dengar—" Sasuke menatap Hinata dingin, yang ditatap hanya bisa diam membeku ditempat.

"Aku tidak akan menunggu siput lamban sepertimu." Lanjut Sasuke dingin.

Mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "S—sasuke-kun ingin pergi d—dengan Ino Yamanaka bukan?" Ujar Hinata begitu pelan namun dapat di dengar dengan jelas oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan menyebut nama Ino sesukamu."

"Jangan pergi."

"Kau!"

"J—jangan pergi. S—sasuke sudah berjanji pada Mikoto oba-san untuk pulang dengan—"

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu?"

Suara itu begitu dingin dan menusuk di pendengaran Hinata. Takut, itulah yang Hinata rasakan namun ia juga tidak ingin Sasuke pergi dengan gadis itu.

"A—aku, A—aku tunan—"

"KAU PIKIR SIAPA DIRIMU HAH?"

.Sekuat tenaga Hinata menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Ini kali pertama Sasuke membentaknya. Kata-kata kasar, tajam, dingin dan menusuk memang sering Sasuke lontarkan padanya. Namun bentakan yang sarat akan emosi dan penuh rasa benci ini, baru pertama Hinata dapatkan.

"Aku sangat muak padamu. Jangan bicara seolah kau berhak atas diriku sialan!" Setelah mengucapkannya, Sasuke berjalan melewati Hinata begitu saja, tak ada tanda-tanda pemuda emo itu menyesal atas ucapan kasarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata melangkah gontai di jalan, tatapannya begitu kosong dan hampa, entah kemana pikiran gadis indigo ini tengah mengelana. Langkahnya terus lurus tak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang sudah di tabraknya. Bahkan suara teriakan dari beberapa orang yang tengah memperingatinya tak dihiraukannya.

"Hei nona awas!"

"Menyingkir dari jalan!"

 **-TIN TIN TIN!-**

Tidak ada satupun dari teriakan tersebut yang dapat menarik kesadaran Hinata sampai sebuah sentakan kasar di pergelangan tangannya membuatnya terhempas menubruk tubuh seseorang.

"APA KAU MAU MATI HAH?"

 **-DEG-**

 **"** KALAU INGIN BUNUH DIRI JANGAN DISI—ni..."

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Apa dirinya sebodoh ini? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Berjalan seperti zombi dan berniat menabrakkan dirinya ke mobil yang melaju kencang? Apa pikirannya sudah tidak waras? Hinata hanya bisa menangis terisak dalam dekapan seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkan dirinya, dapat Hinata rasakan sesuatu menutupi kepala indigonya.

"Menangislah."

Suara bariton itu terdengar asing ditelinga Hinata, namun ia tidak peduli dan semakin terisak karena memang ini yang dibutuhkannya sekarang, sebuah sandaran saat dirinya tengah rapuh.

 ****TO BE CONTINUED****

 **Aloha, jumpa lagi dengan saya..**

 **Ada yang tau ff ini? Nggak ada? yaudah gpp, saya mah apa atuh..**

 **Maaf kalau trlalu lama update, krna jujur saya lupa sama alur nie fanfic..**

 **Niatnya mau saya delete dripada saya dosa php_in reader yg udah sudi baca ff gaje bin abal saya ini..**

 **Ohya, smakin gaje dan brantakan kah..?**

 **Bgitulah, kalau tidak suka bisa lngsung tekan tombol kembali..**

 **Sampai jumpa lgi..**

 ***Digampar bolak balik***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hana No Kusari**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : NARUTO - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING : OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE NGGAK KARUAN, ANCUR, LEBAY, DLL, DSB.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, DON'T READ!**

 **(Note : Tekan tombol Back jika tidak suka)**

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Warna jingga yang menghiasi langit sore hari ini begitu nampak berbeda dari biasanya, seakan mengerti akan warna yang kini tertoreh didalam hati seorang gadis indigo yang sampai saat ini masih setia menunduk menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dibalik tudung jaket berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya.

"T—terima kasih." Ucap Hinata membuka suara setelah sekian lama hanya terdiam, ia tulus menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya pada pemuda yang sudah menolongnya.

Tidak ada sahutan dari pemuda yang sudah menolong Hinata, pemuda itu hanya diam menengadah menatap langit seakan langit mendung diatasnya jauh lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan.

"A—aku pikir hanya aku yg tahu tempat ini, ternyata tidak."

Ucapan Hinata kali ini berhasil menarik perhatian sang pemuda, emerald sang pemuda bersurai putih beralih menatap punggung ringkih Hinata yang terlihat begitu rapuh dari belakang.

"Jadi kau tahu tempat ini?" Ujar suara bariton yang membuat Hinata sedikit menyunggingkan seulas senyum daibalik jaket yang dikenakannya. Merasa lega karena pemuda yang sudah menolongnya ternyata mau berbicara padanya.

"Umn." Angguk Hinata pelan.

"Ini tempat rahasiaku."

"Eh?!"

"Aku tidak suka berbagi tempat dengan orang yang tidak kukenal."

Hinata mengerti akan maksud dari perkataan pemuda yang duduk dibelakangnya tersebut, namun ia juga tidak tahu jika bukan hanya dirinya yang menemukan tempat ini, melainkan pemuda itu yang menemukannya lebih dulu daripada dirinya. Jika tahu begitu, ia tidak mungkin memilih tempat itu untuk menjadi tempat favoritnya menyendiri.

"M—maaf, aku tidak tahu..." Sesal Hinata, semakin menundukkan wajanya bersembunyi dibalik jaket. Mungkin ini kali terakhir dia bisa berada disini sebelum diusir pemuda dibelakangnya.

Emerald pemuda yang mengenakan blazer sekolah berwana hitam itu terpejam sekilas sebelum berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah menghampiri Hinata.

Saat sudah berada dekat, tangannya terangkat menyentuh tudung jaket yang di kenakan Hinata, melepas tudung tersebut hingga membuat Hinata terkejut dan mengangkat wajahnya guna melihat apa yang terjadi. Namun hal itu justru membuat Hinata membeku tatkala wajah dingin pemuda yang sudah menolongnya kini berada cukup dekat dengan wajahnya, hingga membuat emerald dan amethyst itu saling bertubrukan.

 **—Deg—**

Hinata membatu ditempat saat sepasang emerald itu menatapnya tajam, bahkan wajah tampan dan tanpa ekspresi pemuda itu mampu membuatnya terintimidasi. Hingga reflek Hinata memalingkan wajahnya menatap kearah lain.

"A—ano..."

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi, sebuah nyawa sangatlah berharga."

Hinata tertegun mendengar upacan yang keluar dari bibir tipis milik pemuda tersebut, kontan saja Hinata merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh karena hampir menghilangkan nyawanya sendiri hanya karena hatinya yang menjerit sakit. Bulir air mata itu lantas kembali menetes dari amethystnya, membuatnya merasa lemah juga bodoh diwaktu bersamaan. Haruskah ia dikasihani oleh orang yang belum ia kenal samasekali? Apakah semenyedihkan itu sampai Hinata merasa sangat tidak berguna dan hanya bisa merepotkan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Hiks..."

"Aku benci melihat perempuan menangis."

"Aku..."

Pemuda itu tidak tahu kenapa, tapi perasaan yang muncul tiba-tiba di hatinya membuatnya tidak mampu melihat gadis di hadapannya itu menangis. "Jangan menangis lagi." Ujar pemuda tersebut, seraya mendaratkan telapak tangannya diatas pucuk helaian indigo Hinata yang lembut. Mengelusnya perlahan hingga membawa kepala itu bersandar pada dada bidangnya dan membuat kata yang hampir keluar dari ujung lidah Hinata terhenti.

Tidak ada penolakan dari Hinata atas tindakan pemuda tersebut padanya, ia memang membutuhkan sandaran untuk menopang dirinya saat ini. Perasaan nyaman dan aman ia rasakan dari pemuda tersebut hingga membuatnya merasa tenang berada dalam pelukan pemuda asing beriris emerald yang terlihat dingin namun hangat.

"Menangislah sampai kau puas."

 **Kimi no kokoro ni tsutsumareta mama ai wo chikai**

 **Nemurenai yoru nando sugitemo nee uketomete**

 **Ima sugu aitai namida tomaranai furetakute**

 **Suki dakara, furushikute.**

Seandainya ia menuruti Ayah dan Ibunya, apa saat ini ia akan merasakan rasa sakit ini? Hinata merindukan keduanya, juga sangat merindukan sang Kakak yang mungkin masih marah terhadap dirinya karena ia lebih memilih pergi daripada memilih untuk tetap tinggal bersama dengan keluarganya. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ini adalah keinginan hatinya yang paling dalam, meski akhirnya hanya rasa sakit yang ia peroleh.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 ****Chiharu****

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **—Tuuut. Tuuut. Tuuut.—**

Ponsel itu masih setia berada di telinga Mikoto Uchiha yang tampak begitu gelisah, beberapa kali bahkan ia tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. "Kenapa Hinata-chan tidak mengangkatnya." Ujarnya amat pelan seraya menatap kearah pintu masuk rumahnya yang samasekali belum memunculkan sosok gadis indigo yang saat ini ia khawatirkan.

"Apa Hinata belum pulang?"

"Ah, Sayang! aku sangat khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Hinata-chan." Sahut Mikoto seraya melangkah mendekati sang suami.

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Tapi—"

 **—Ceklek—**

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Mikoto, berharap yang membuka pintu tersebut adalah Hinata namun nihil. Hanya ada Sasuke disana, berdiri sendiri di ambang pintu.

"Mana Hinata-chan? Kau tidak menemukannya, Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto tak sabaran, Ia sangat kecewa melihat Sasuke kembali kerumah hanya seorang diri. Bukankah ia sudah meminta dan mempercayai Sasuke untuk menjaga Hinata? Tapi kenapa Sasuke terlihat seakan tak perduli meski Hinata tidak pulang? Bukankah putera bungsunya itu sudah menyanggupi permintaannya untuk menjaga Hinata?

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kau terlihat biasa saja? Apa kau tidak menkhawatirkan Hinata-chan, Sasuke?" Mikoto kembali bertanya sembari menatap Sasuke sedih.

"Dia bukan anak kecil yang akan lupa jalan untuk pulang, Kaa-san."

"Sasuke!" Peringat Fugaku.

Sasuke bungkam mendapati teguran dari sang Ayah. Tangannya terkepal erat di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu yang tertutup rapat. Tidak ada sahutan darinya, melihat ibunya tampak sedih membuatnya semakin menumpuk rasa benci terhadap sosok gadis indigo yang sekarang menjadi inti dari masalah mereka. Semua karena Hinata, jika saja gadis itu tidak kembali muncul dan merusak segalanya, ia tidak mungkin membuat sang ibu bersedih.

 **Kimi no koto omou hodo**

 **kono namida koboreruno**

 **Kono mama aenai to shitemo**

 **Dare yori suki dakara?**

Hinata tidak mengira kalau langit yang tadinya berwarna jingga kini sudah berganti menjadi gelap, entah berapa lama ia mengis di pelukan pemuda asing yang kini berjalan disampingnya.

"Maaf... aku jadi merepotkanmu lagi." Ujar Hinata membuka suara ditengah keheningan yang ada, jalan yang mereka lalui memang sepi karena mulai memasuki kompleks perumahan.

"Hn."

Pemuda disampingnya hanya menanggapinya dengan dua huruf konsonan yang tak jelas apa maknanya, dua huruf konsonan yang mengingatkannya akan sosok pemuda emo yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan benci. Tersenyum kecut, Hinata menatap aspal dibawahnya, tak menyadari jika tindakannya diperhatikan sepasang emerald milik pemuda bersurai putih disampingnya.

"Kimimaro."

"E—eeh?"

"Kimimaro Yakushi."

Hinata merasa tak ubahnya seorang idiot saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dulu dan malah membiarkan sang penolong yang lebih dulu memperkenalkan diri? Pikirannya mungkin belum berkumpul sepenuhnya hingga membuatnya menjadi idiot seperti saat ini.

"Hinata.. Hinata Hyuuga... Salam kenal, Kimimaro-san." Wajah Hinata memerah saat mengucapkannya. Dan itu tak luput dari sepasang emerald yang begitu jelih menangkap perubahan ekspresi diwajah sang gadis indigo melalui ekor matanya.

"Aku tidak suka ada embel-embel suffix yang mengekori namaku."

"Eekh?! A—ano! M—maafkan aku!" Seru Hinata.

Kimimaro menghentikan langkah guna menatap Hinata yang kini sedang membungkuk. Ia bukanlah sosok yang banyak bicara, bahkan cenderung dingin pada setiap orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tapi pada gadis di hadapannya ini entah kenapa Kimimaro merasa sedikit berbeda.

"Jangan meminta maaf untuk hal yang tidak perlu." Ujarnya sambil kembali melangkah perlahan, meninggalkan sang gadis indigo di belakangnya.

Hinata menegakkan badannya kembali ke posisi semula. Terdiam di tempat tak berani melangkah untuk mengejar Kimimaro yang sudah jauh berjalan di depannya. Hinata paham akan maksud dari ucapan tersebut, namun memang seperti inilah dia, mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia mengekor dibelakang Kimimaro saja. Bukankah memang selalu seperti itu? Mengekor bagai anak anjing yang ingin di pungut? Atau bahkan lebih dari itu?

Menyembunyikan wajah di balik poni tebalnya. Hinata hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menggerogotinya. Tidak menyadari akan langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

 **—Tap. Tap. Tap—**

"..."

 **—Tap—**

"Mau sampai kapan kau membuatku menunggu disana?"

"Gyaaaaah!"

"Hei!"

Hinata oleng kebelakang karena kaget saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyibak poninya hingga menampakkan sepasang emerald yang menatapnya datar. Tubuhnya terpelanting hampir menghantam aspal dibawahnya andai saja tidak ada tangan dingin yang menarik lengannya hingga Hinata membentur tubuh tegap itu kembali, seperti Dejavu saat tangan dingin itu menariknya kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"M—maaf!"

"Berjalan disampingku. Bukan di belakangku."

Hinata sempat melebarkan amethystnya mendengar ucapan Kimimaro, namun kemudian seulas senyum kecil terpatri di wajahnya yang sedikit menemukan sinarnya. "Umn!"

Tidak ada yang bisa menebak akan seperti apa hari ini atau hari esok sebelum kita menjalaninya. Begitupun Hinata yang menjalani hari ini seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Terus berusaha agar sepasang onyks yang di rindukannya menatapnya seperti dulu ketika mereka masih kecil, saling melempar senyuman dan tertawa bersama. Namun kenyataan memaparkan hal sebaliknya yang membuat hati milik gadis kecil yang dulu selalu berbunga-bunga kini kelabu bagaikan tanah yang menangis.

Diam-diam Hinata mencuri pandang pada sosok Kimimaro yang berjalan di sampingnya. Menyunggingkan seulas senyum, meski baru bertemu, Hinata merasa aman berada di dekat Kimimaro.

Keduanya terus berjalan tanpa membuka obrolan, menikmati keheningan selama di perjalanan sampai Hinata membuka suaranya.

"Ano... s—sampai disini saja." Ujar Hinata pelan.

"Ini rumahmu?" Tanya Kimimaro memastikan seraya melihat rumah mewah berlantai dua dengan halaman luas yang terhalangi pagar putih besar. Tidak salah jika rumah di depannya mewah karena ini memang kompleks perumahan elit.

"I—iya." Angguk Hinata seraya menjaeab pertanyaan Kimimaro.

"Masuklah, aku akan pergi." Ucap Kimimaro sambil berbalik pergi.

Hinata yang menyadari hal tersebut kontan saja gelapan, bukan apa-apa, tapi jaket Kimimaro masih dikenakannya dan ia belum berterimakasih kembali pada Kimimaro yang sudah mau mengantarnya sampai rumah.

"K—kimimaro!" Seru Hinata pelan.

"Hn?" Sahut Kimimaro, berbalik menatap Hinata yang sudah mendekat kearahnya.

"J—jaketmu! Aku akan melepas-"

"Tidak perlu."

"Ehh?"

"Diluar dingin, pakai saja."

"T—tapi kau juga akan kedinginan..."

"Dan kau pikir dengan terus berdiri disini tidak akan membuatku kedinginan?"

Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu. Menyadari bahwa dirinya malah menahan kepergian Kimimaro tanpa sadar sejak tadi.

"Pakai saja jaket itu. Kau bisa mengembalikannya lain waktu." Ujar Kimimaro kembali berbalik memunggungi Hinata dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

"Terimakasih, Kimimaro..." Tulus Hinata. Tak menyadari akan sepasang onyks yang tengah menatapnya tajam dari balik jendela lantai dua rumahnya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 ****Chiharu****

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Hinata-chan!" Seruan Mikoto menggema di ruang tamu. Tidak mengindahkan Fugaku yang berdiri disampingnya, Mikoto serta merta menghambur kearah Hinata yang terkaget lantas memeluk tubuh gadis mungil itu sangat erat.

"Kenapa baru pulang?! Ba-san sangat mengkhawatirkanmu kau tahu?! Ba-san takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu dijalan!" Mikoto menyerbu Hinata dengan banyak pertanyaan yang sedaritadi menggelayuti pikirannya. Melepas pelukannya dan meneliti sosok indigo di hadapannya takut-takut ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"Aku... A—aku ikut teman-temanku ke Caffe baru dekat Setasiun Kereta, j-jadi lupa waktu. Maafkan aku, Ba-san..." Hinata menunduk tak berani menatap wajah sang nyonya Uchiha. Dalam hati melafalkan kata maaf berkali-kali karena sudah berbohong dan memanfaatkan kebaikan kedua temannya.

"Kau bisa memberitahu Ba-san lewat pesan, Hinata-chan! Ponselmu juga aktif tapi kau tidak mengangkat telepon dari kami!"

"Eeeh?!" Hinata lekas mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dan mengambil ponsel flip berwarna ungu lembut dengan gantungan kelinci kecil berwana putih miliknya. Melihat ke layar ponsel yang terpampang pemberitahuan riwayat panggilan tak terjawab. Semakin membuatnya tak enak hati karena lupa sudah menyetel ponselnya ke mode silent yang membuatnya tak menyadari adanya panggilan masuk ataupun pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya.

"Kenapa?"

"A—aku lupa kalau sudah menyetel ponselku ke mode silent, maaf..."

"Yaampun Hinata-chan! Kau membuat Ba-san khawatir. Lain kali jangan ulangi hal seperti ini lagi! Kau mengerti?!" Peringat Mikoto yang mendapat anggukan kecil dari kepala bermahkotakan indigo milik Hinata.

"Naiklah, mandi dan ganti bajumu. Kau pasti lapar kan?"

"Umn! Arigato Ba-san!" Hinata segera melangkahkan kaki mungilnya meninggalkan Mikoto yang menatapnya sedih.

"Kenapa kau menatapnya seperi itu Mikoto?"

"Aku hanya khawatir saja, sayang. Kau tahu kan Hinata-chan sudah aku anggap seperti puteriku sendiri."

"Kalau seperti itu, tunjukkan senyummu pada Hinata. Jangan tunjukkan wajah sedih seperti itu padanya."

Fugaku memang sosok pendiam dan dingin, namun di beberapa kesempatan, lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suami sekaligus ayah dari dua puteranya ini selalu menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada Mikoto yang sekarang sudah berada dalam pelukannya. Dibalik sifat pendiam dan dingin yang sudah menempel erat dalam diri para Uchiha, mereka juga memiliki rasa cinta yang teramat besar untuk orang-orang penting dalam hidup mereka. Dan Mikoto mengakui itu.

 **...**

Langkah kecilnya membawa Hinata sampai ke lantai dua dimana kini ia sudah berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Menoleh sebentar menatap pintu kamar bertuliskan -TAKA- dibelakangnya, amethystnya menatap sedih pintu yang tertutup rapat itu. Berpikir semenyedihkan apa sebenarnya ia hingga berani berharap jika pemilik kamar tersebut mengkhawatirkannya meski cuma secuil saja.

Memutuskan untuk menyudahi menatap pintu kamar Sasuke, tangannya sigap memutar kenop pintu kamarnya sendiri. Membuka dan menutup pintu itu kembali saat dirinya sudah berada di dalamnya, Hinata terdiam menyender dipintu kamarnya saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya merosot dan jatuh terduduk dilantai kamarnya yang dingin.

"Rasanya sesak sekali disini..." Bisik Hinata seraya memukul dadanya berulang-kali seakan hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa sesak yang dirasanya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 ******TBC*****

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hai hai hai~**

 **Bgtu bnyak kata maaf di chap ini, mungkin ini ungkapan hati saya yg ingin minta maaf pada reader sekalian kalau chap ini makin antchur..**

 **Jumpa lagi dengan saya yang gaje bin abal ini..**

 **Chapter ini saya rasa makin gaje dan garing, dan saya sengaja cuma majang Sasuke bentaran doang..**

 **#DiGampar**

 **Ok, saya mau curhat bntar..**

 **Saya nggak ada pikiran buat ngetik cuap-cuap saya sambil dengerin Song For yg malah buat saya baper dan sakit hati..**

 **Ini sperti buka luka di hati saya yg belum kering dan mungkin nggak akan prnah kering..**

 **Please! Kalian bayangin aja kyak apa sakitnya saya krna di PHPin selama 7tahun! 7tahun! 7tahun!**

 **7tahun ngikut anime yg mmberi saya banyak kebahagiaan dan tempat bersama awak kapal yg lain..**

 **Tapi akhirnya malah memberi rasa sakit yg teramat sangat pada saya di akhir anim/manganya!**

 **Ok, lupakan, saya mulai ngelantur..**

 **Sekian cuap-cuap gaje dari saya..**

 **Akhir kata, trima receh dalam bntuk yen!**

 **Chao~**


	5. Chapter 5

Pengumuman, Hana No Kusari akan saya pindah ke wattpad..

Yang berkenan baca silahkan kapan kapan mampir..

Salam manis dari saya Asyah Hatsune/Chiharu Kasumioji :))

Wattpad: Lenalee_Lee


End file.
